


Welcome To The Blogosphere

by Illeana



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anonymity, Blogging, Canon Era, Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Idols, Internet, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What drew him to her blog in particular he couldn’t really say. Maybe it was the quick witted, dry humor she favored or the way she would add interesting little photo tidbits at the bottom or interspersed through long walls of text to break the monotony. It was like glimpsing life through somebody else’s eyes. Her words always bordered on the metaphysical and sometimes Taehyun felt out of his depth when reading them, but he read them anyway, intent on gleaning what comfort he could from them.</p><p>And then the words were there. Short and sweet. Urging her not to think of other’s opinions, to enjoy what she enjoys without fear of retribution from people so ruthlessly seated behind a keyboard. Taehyun knew that feeling all too well. She was too wholesome, too honest, too interesting to let others dull her sparkle. That’s why he’d done it. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.</p><p>Don’t let the others dull your shine. Do what makes you happy. Be it a diamond, or any other gemstone of your choosing, outshine your competition with your ruthless sparkle. It’s what you’re made for. Hearing you sad is like rainclouds on a rainy day. Feel better.</p><p>-T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Blogosphere

He’d done it out of boredom he supposed, as it was the only excuse he could really come up with. Reading this random girl’s lengthy blogs. He’d found her relatable as she rambled on about any given thing that happened to her in that day. Too relatable if he were honest. Or at least he was desperate to relate to some degree of normalcy. His life, his _everything_ , were so very far from normal anymore he wasn’t really sure if it was a blessing or a curse. Most days it felt like a combination of both.

What drew him to her blog in particular he couldn’t really say. Maybe it was the quick witted, dry humor she favored or the way she would add interesting little photo tidbits at the bottom or interspersed through long walls of text to break the monotony. It was like glimpsing life through somebody else’s eyes. Her words always bordered on the metaphysical and sometimes Taehyun felt out of his depth when reading them, but he read them anyway, intent on gleaning what comfort he could from them.

It happened one night, a lonely night to be exact, one where he had begun feeling the most vulnerable after their “fans” had gone after him for some “character flaw”. He’d spoke too informally, he’d been too rude in some way. In the idol world, your every action was scrutinized with the sharpest of eyes and the most malevolent of minds, anti-fans seeking ways to improve the possibility of your downfall. He had no one to blame really. There honestly wasn’t much he could do to make the situation better.

There was one way to try and make himself feel better.

His eyes skimmed the words, coming alive from the page and dancing in his head. Her post was equally morose today. Something about how someone had chastised her for reading/recommending some fanfiction. Taehyun himself hated the idea of someone pairing him with his bandmates in some form of erotic situation. Mostly because it was awkward to think that people thought of him that way. But also… mildly flattering… in a way. His fingers itched to type something, anything to make her feel better. He’d had an account for weeks now, so he really didn’t know what exactly it was he was waiting for.

Letting out a huff of air, he braced himself, allowing his fingers to fall where they may on the keyboard before they stopped short and his fingers clicked send with a flourish he didn’t altogether feel as confident about as he’d hoped he would.

Still. The words were there. Short and sweet. Urging her not to think of other’s opinions, to enjoy what she enjoys without fear of retribution from people so ruthlessly seated behind a keyboard. Taehyun knew that feeling all too well. She was too wholesome, too honest, too interesting to let others dull her sparkle. That’s why he’d done it. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

_Don’t let the others dull your shine. Do what makes you happy. Be it a diamond, or any other gemstone of your choosing, outshine your competition with your ruthless sparkle. It’s what you’re made for. Hearing you sad is like rainclouds on a rainy day. Feel better._

_-T_

It was there buried among hundreds of other comments wishing her to get well or to feel better or to ignore those hatred filled comments. Still, it was there and Taehyun felt a bit better for it. Now if only he could take his own advice…

 

 

 

When it happened Taehyun didn’t know how to respond, the alert of a new blog post echoing throughout the pre-stage area of whatever music program they were expected to perform on. It was from her, he knew, it was the only blog he ever kept alerts of. It was rather odd though as she wasn’t due to post another until next Tuesday and it was only Thursday evening.

The anticipation of reading it was the only thing that kept him going throughout the whole performance, his energy in rare form today, as Mino had noted. It wasn’t until they were thoroughly exhausted, stuffed into the less than spacious company van that he dug his phone out of his pocket, to scroll through his notifications and see her blog update.

He lost the ability to speak in seconds, eyes skimming the post, words running dry as he tried to focus his brain long enough to catch the actual words written on the page.

 

              _Dear T,_

_Many people sent me comments yesterday and I was grateful to all my readers for their continued show of support, your comment was something special. A glittering gem among them all that just so happened to catch my eye (did you see what I did there?). So, why, you may ask, am I writing to you in particular (apart from the fact that your comment, more or less, made my day)? I guess it sounds a bit silly but I feel like you understood more than anyone what I needed to hear and that made me curious. What kind of life do you lead, T? What kind of life you must lead to understand such a…morose… statement.  What kind of life do many of my readers lead? I am very curious indeed. It’s funny that you should mention my distaste for diamonds (which leads me to believe you have been lurking in my blog for some time now and just never bothered to comment). I think that if I were to be any gemstone in particular, I’d have to choose sapphire. Not because blue is my favorite color or any such thing (in fact that’s actually purple), but because there’s just something so very regal and untouchable about the stone, but also something so very fluid. Like water. Either that or perhaps I’ve been watching too many re-runs of Titanic… have you ever seen the film Titanic, T? Listen to me, rambling on. My point is, I find it funny, and a bit comforting, that someone who is most surely a stranger can give me such comfort with just a few well-placed words. I hope that someday I might return the favor._

_Yours,_

_-S_

_(Although this is rather silly since you likely already know my name… I’ll be watching you…T.T)_

 

Taehyun couldn’t hold in the smile as he read and then re-read the page once more. He was grinning so hard Jinwoo was actually a little disturbed if his worried looking sideways glance was anything to go by.

_How do you watch someone through a computer screen?_

_-T_

_Don’t sass me. I have my ways._

_-S_


End file.
